deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fury vs. The Pyro
The Fury vs. the Pyro is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features The Fury from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, and The Pyro from Team Fortress 2. Description Metal Gear Solid vs. Team Fortress 2. Today, everything will BURN!!! As two pyromaniacs are going to battle each is a battle of flamethrowers. But who will stand, and who will be burned to a crisp? The Member of the Cobra Unit, or The Pyromaniac that spreads "joy"?'' P.S. Whoever wins will confront Matt Helms from ''No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle in a future Death Battle.'' Interlude '''Boomstick: It's time to heat things up again! Wiz: That's right Boomstick. Today, two pyromaniacs will fight each other to the death, while at the same time, burn everything in their path! The Fury, of the Cobra Unit. Boomstick: And The Pyro, the "spreader of Joy and happiness"... by burning everything around him. Wiz: Before we get to the actual Death Battle, I would like to inform that the winner WILL face Matt Helms in a Future Death Battle. Boomstick: With that said, He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick, and It's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. The Fury Wiz: The year was 1942, a small group of legendary soldiers, known as the Cobra Unit was created. Led by the Boss, these soldiers were assigned to assist the Americans against the Axis Powers. Each member possessed supernatural abilities, as received an alias that related to a certain aspect of war. Boomstick: And one of them was the Flame Soldier; The Fury! The Fury: I, am, The Fury! Boomstick: The Fury is one of the key members of the Cobra Unit. He's a Russian Cosmonaut, who is also known to enjoy burning thing, and carry the world's most powerful flamethrower. Wiz: Born sometime between 1905, and 1914, The Fury was recruited by the Boss as one of the members of the Cobra Unit. Boomstick: But after World War II, The Cobra Units were temporarily disbanded. Turing this time, The Fury was selected to be the first ever Russian in outer space. Wiz: But as soon as he entered the atmosphere returning home, something went wrong...... While re-entering the earth's atmosphere, the shuttle was set on fire which engulfed him in flames. Because of this, The Fury suffered severe burns to his entire body. Boomstick: How the Hell did he survive that!? Wiz: No one really know Boomstick, however because of his body was engulfed in flames The Fury's nervous system got heavily damaged, resulting in him becoming incapable of feeling pain. Boomstick: So if I were to stab him, he wouldn't go, "OW that HURT!"? Wiz: I believe so. But things get weirder. As he was re-entering the Earth's Atmosphere, while being engulfed in flames, The Fury saw a vision; the world set ablaze. Boomstick: Which ultimately led to his pyromania right? Wiz: That's right Boomstick. Anyway, in late August, 1964, The Fury rejoined the Cobra Unit, to assist The Boss with her goals. Boomstick: But why would the members join the Cobra Unit, KNOWING, that they would be branded a traitor to America? Wiz: My guess is one of two reasons. One, the field of battle in where they are most comfortable. Or two, they wanted to die in the field of battle. Boomstick: Say what? Wiz: See, each member was implanted with a microbomb somewhere in their body. Should a member of the Cobra Unit get captured, severally weakened, or killed, the microbomb would go off, leaving no trace of those that were members of the Cobra Unit. Boomstick: That's pretty dark... So, uh, can we talk about something more cheerful, like those sweet-looking weapons of his? Wiz: Very well Boomstick. Boomstick: Being known as the Flame Soldier, The Fury wears a fireproof Soviet cosmonaut suit, equipped with a jetpack and a powerful-ass flamethrower! Wiz: And speaking of his flamethrower, The Fury's flamethrower is significantly different compared to original flamethrowers. The Fury's Flamethrower utilized a type of liquid rocket fuel. It's hinted by Signit that it's a mixture of unsymmetrical dimethylhydrazin, or UDMH and nitrogen tetroxide, or NTO. Boomstick: How do these two materials make it different compare to original flamethrowers? Wiz; Well, normally, flamethrowers can only create small streams of fire that are usually stretches a couple feet ahead of the flamethrower. But in the Fury's case, the flames that come out of his flamethrower stretch out ever further, as well as continued to burn long after it had been ignited. Boomstick: Sweet... Where can I get one? Wiz: The Fury is a tough member of the Cobra Unit. He tough enough to survive getting engulfed in flames after re-entering the Earth Atmosphere, with only suffering, what appears to be, 2nd degree burns. He's also has excellent hearing, as he can even sometimes hear Snake sneaking up from behind him. Boomstick: But because of his experience with the space shuttle, it's been hint that he not only has mental problems, but he also suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Wiz: Not to mention, The Fury's suit is not indestructible. While it is fireproof, it won't do much to protect the wearer, if the suit filled with bullet holes and cuts from a blade. Boomstick: Still, you'd have to be pretty gutsy to get near someone who can burn your ass at least seven different way.... or really stupid. The Fury: Behold the flames of fury! The Pyro Wiz: Team Fortress 2, contains a plethora of psychopaths and killers. Boomstick: From Soldiers who want to represent America is his own way. Medics who use his allies as guinea pigs for his crazy experiments, and even a Sniper who has parent issues. But none of them come even remotely close to the most psychopathic, pyromaniac-tic, sociopathic member; The Pyro! Pyro performs a screaming mumble of joy. Boomstick: The Pyro is one of the craziest characters you'll ever find, as all he wants to do is burn everything. Wiz: But what exactly IS the Pyro? This has been the biggest question in TF2. And yes, it's just as big, if not bigger than the questions; "Where is Team Fortress 3?", and "When will Team Fortress 3 be released?". Boomstick: OH that's simple, The Pyro is a pyromaniac. Wiz: Okay, but who is he, and why does he want to burn everything? In fact is the Pyro even a he? Is it a She? These questions have never been answered, unless you include the many, many, theories, including one where he might be a homosexual male. Boomstick: But hey, that's just a theory, a Game Theory... That's for watching. But in all seriousness, let's use our mind-reading-device to see what the Pyro is thinking when he's burning people alive. Cuts to a scene where we see the point of view of the Pyro. Wiz & Boomstick is unison: WHAT THE FUCK!? Wiz: So, not only is the Pyro a pyromaniac, he's also a schizophrenic!? Boomstick: A schizo-what? Wiz: Schizophrenic. A person who experiences hallucinations, and can't comprehend on what's real or not. In the Pyro's case, everything he see involves sunshine, rainbows, all of his enemies and cupid-like creatures, and uh.... pink stuffed unicorns.... Hell, through his point of view, all of his weapons spread joy, and happiness, instead of pain and third degree burns. Boomstick: And speaking of weapons, The Pyro has a shit-ton of weapons, with his signature being the flamethrower. Wiz: Now since Team Fortress 2 allows players to pick their weapons, we are letting the Pyro carry Nostromo Napalmer; a Custom-created flamethrower that's also the enhanced version of the original flamethrower. Boomstick: This baby act like a regular flamethrower, but by doing certain conditions, it can do 4x the damage than a regular flamethrower. Though I highly doubt The Pyro will know the difference between each flamethrower since the only flamethrower he can see himself carrying is the Rainblower, which is exactly the same as the Pyro's regular flamethrower, except for design. Wiz: For his secondary weapon, we've decided to give him a ranged weapon; The Flare Gun. Boomstick: The Flare Gun is one of the Pyro's only weapons with a great range, and no real setbacks, with the exception that he has to reload every time he uses it. Though the plus side is that it instantly burn the Pyro's victims, if it hits, and performs a mini-crit if the victim is already burning. But in his point a view, it's a bubble blower. Wiz: And as for his melee weapon, we are going to give him Sharpened Volcano Fragment. Boomstick: Which in one of the sweetest looking axes you will ever find. This sweet looking axe will engulf the victim in flames, if the axe successfully hits, but the downside is that it does 20% less damage if the victim is not on fire. But since they get set on fire after a single swing, that's not really much of a problem. Wiz: Unless if the target is another Pyro. Since the Pyro wears a fireproof suit, instead of getting burned, he'll just receive minor injuries. Boomstick: And not to mention, through the Pyro's point of view, he see a large lollipop instead of an axe. But with that said, The Pyro is a deadly foe. He's tough enough to take on, and even kill nine other psychopathic killers, including another Pyro. It fact he's so feared, that even his own comrades, including The Heavy, and especially the Scout are terrified of him. But I have to ask a question; are these killers and psychopaths cloned to kill each other for the pleasure of us? Wiz: I'm going to have to say..... yes. After all, how else would someone like The Sniper confront someone who looks exactly like him, but is seen wearing a blue uniform? And the same goes to the Heavy, Spy, Soldier and the other members. Boomstick: Society can sometimes be fucking sick..... The Sniper is launched out of his vantage point. He crawls near the Pyro's feet, and grabs on of his ankles. The Sniper: Help! The Pyro see the Sniper and burns a terrified Sniper to death, while tilting his head to the side. Death Battle (The scene starts with The Pyro entering a dark tunnels, with bats flying around. As he's entering, a large pillar of fire emerged, lighting up the dark tunnel, and burning a huge horde of Bats. Just then, a mysterious figure, wearing a cosmonaut suit walked towards the Pyro.) The Fury: I AM The Fury! Pyro: Mmph mmmph mmmmph! The Fury: You are not the one I seek to kill. Be gone, before I burn you alive. Pyro: Mmph Mmph mmmmmmph! The Pyro uses his flamethrower to try to "Bring Joy" To the Fury. The Fury: You have sealed your fate! Fight The Pyro charges towards The Fury using his flamethrower to burn him. The Fury retaliates by firing his flamethrower at a charging Pyro. The Pyro is engulfed by the Fury's flames. The Fury: Ha, ha! He didn't stand a chance. Just then, the jumps out of the flames with his Sharpened Volcano Fragment at hand. He tried to aim at The Fury's head, but the Fury simply jumped to the side, causing the Pyro to miss. The Fury the uses his flamethrower, and bunted the Pyro away from him. The Fury: GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! As the Fury attempts to burn the Pyro with his flamethrower, the Pyro retreats to a different part of the underground tunnel. The Fury: * pant, WHERE ARE YOU!? As the Fury is searching, and listening for the Pyro, the Pyro is watching the Fury. He takes out his Flare Gun and fires at the Fury. The Flare Gun successfully hits the Fury, but didn't phase him. The Fury then deduced where the Pyro was, and processed to use his jetpack, and fly himself to The Pyro's location. The Fury: I know you are here. As he continued searching, the Pyro managed to sneak behind him, and used the Sharpened Volcano Fragment to damage his jetpack, and even managed to cut both the Fury's suit and knee. The Fury: AHHH! Son of a bitch! You wrecked my suit! The Fury grabbed the Pyro and tossed him to away from him. He then processed to use his flamethrower at the Pyro. The Fury: BURN, YOU SON OF A BITCH! BURN!!!!!!! AS the Fury continued to use his flamethrower, the Pyro leapt from the flame, still carrying the Sharpened Volcano Fragment. The Fury tried to jump out of the way like last time, but due to his knee being weakened from the axe swipe, he couldn't. The Fury: Mission control, do you read me? I'm coming home! The Pyro ends the fight by successfully landing the Sharpened Volcano Fragment into The Fury's helmet. The helmet was split opened, and the Sharpened Volcano Fragment managed to slice The Fury's head in two, killing him. KO * The Fury's Microbomb went off, disintegrating his body. * The Pyro walks away, skipping along. Conclusion Boomstick: That didn't turn out how I expected it to end. Wiz: What? Were you expecting a burning corpse during the aftermath? Boomstick: Actually, yes I was. Wiz: Well to bad! The reason why neither of them burned to death was because of their suits. Both of them might've worn flame-retarded suits, it was the Pyro's suit to be the superior uniform. Boomstick: OK, I'll buy that the suits prevented them from getting burned, but how is the Pyro's suit better that the Fury's suit? Wiz: Well The Fury's suit can easily be cut by a knife, and once there's an opening, it leaves the wearer vulnerable to getting burned. The Pyro's suit on the other hand, has had it's fair share of cuts, and bullet holes and yet it still doesn't gain a single cut or wear and tear afterward. And because of this, this makes the Fury's flamethrower, while it is significantly stronger than any of the Pyro's flamethrowers, it proved to virtually useless to burn the Pyro. Boomstick: And let's forget variety with their weapons. The Fury may've had height advantage due to his jetpack, his only weapon are his jetpack and flamethrower. And because that was his only weapon of choice, The Fury couldn't really do anything to deal serious damage towards the Pyro. Now the Pyro on the other, not only had his trusty flamethrower but his side, but he also has several secondary weaponry, as well as a melee weapon he could use for close ranged combat. As such, The Pyro had several means of taking out the Fury. Wiz: And while it is true that the Fury can't feel pain, he still has limits to how far his body can last, until he can barely even stand up. Such as when he confronted, and lost to Naked Snake, AKA, Big Boss. Boomstick: And because of all of these traits, it looks like the Fury just tasted the Pyro's Fury. Wiz: The Winner is The Pyro. Next Time The Snake is one of nature's most devious creatures, and these two villains uses the snake motif to their advantage, and they are tough to kill. But which is the superior villain? The leader of the Death Eaters, or the The Great White Snake? Who will be rooting for? The Fury The Pyro Who do you want to win? The Fury The Pyro Who's your favorite Pyromaniac? The Fury The Pyro Did you Agree with the outcome of The Fury vs. The Pyro Yes No Maybe Category:Venage237 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles